Unwinding
by PocketGothic
Summary: AU Fanfic: Set before both UW and UW:E. Sorry no Michael ladies. Kahn/Selene pairing. Just two lovers after a hunt. Contains mature themes so don't read if that offends you. You've been warned.


_**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD. I SURE WISH I DID BUT THE GODS HAVE DECREED OTHERWISE SO I MUST PUT THEM BACK IN WISEMAN'S TOY BOX WHEN I AM DONE. DON'T SUE, I'M JUST HOPELESS FANFIC WRITER.SQUEES AND HIDES BEHIND MY SELENE MUSE.**_

**AU Fan Fic Piece: **_**Set before Underworld and Underworld: Evolution and no Michael, sorry people... Nothing special, just a simple one shot. Selene unwinding from a hunt with her lover. Even a Death Dealer is capable of love. Contains mature themes, so if you don't like sex and explicit swearing, I don't recommend this fic. You've been warned.**_

_**Plea To Fellow Writers:**__Totally new pairing, starting a new pairing here, been thinking about this for 2 years now. Alongside my Selene/Rigel pairing would be Selene/Kahn... They have a whole lot of potential no one has explored for some reason...hugs my Muses and my Sister, without them, this would never have happened...Please try to be open about this, I am a staunch Selene/Michael supporter but I been thinking about pairing Selene/Kahn for a long while now. I try to think outside the box, cause I been tinkering with Selene/Kahn too in my hiatus, we'll see. Reviews are much appreciated, like I said, please just keep an open mind. No flaming, you have nothing constructive, don't type it. Flamers only serve to tear people down, life is rough enough as it is. Your welcome to leave questions in reviews, I'll be glad to answer them. Thank you people. Not to worry either, I will be back to __**Love's A Pain When Your A Soldier**__, soon enough. Life gets in the way._

_**PS: VampyricAngel is now out of hibernation. Fellow Writers beware.LOL I want to thank LadyK. She's my Sister, we been through thick and thin and this story is dedicated to her. I would also love to thank the elusive old friend of mine, The Lady Mage. Love you guys!**_

_**--**_

_**Unwinding...**_

Selene almost drug in, her hunting leathers muddy and long, black combat boots squelching as the heels and toes hit the expensive crimson carpet. A quiet sigh escaping the frozen huntress's pale lips. Having been caught in yet another of Budapest's many storms, made it slightly tougher to track her hated prey. _Lycans..._A hiss was stopped shortly before it snuck it's way past the Vampiress's lips as Selene shrugged off her tailored leather duster, it too drenched and filthy; the leather gleaming in the dim light as it fell to the floor.

The Vampiress sighed once more, feeling yet still restless. Normally a good kill of a couple mangy beasts was enough to fulfill her night but tonight was not the case. The slightest smile played across Selene's lips as she shed her boots in the pile with her discarded duster, lightning filling the sky as her mind wandered to the only thing that brought feeling to her heart aside from hunting and her sire... and that was her lover...

And with that a pair of strong, muscular arms encircled the Vampiress and brought her to the figure's chest. Anyone else would get their ass beat for such a move but Selene smelt him easily and only he could be so sneaky as to catch her like that. A thick Cockney accent filled her ears as fangs grazed her neck with the gentlest of touches, "Tonight was a good hunt, my love."

Selene's body tingled with a cool fire as those fangs trailed back up her neck and along her jaw with a gentle kiss till she was met with a soft, earth colored cheek against hers. Kahn was graced with something no one else had the privilege to see, a smile... Not a frosty glare or cold disdain for everything around her or the emotionaless face that normally accompanies Selene wherever she is, but a smile... The African Vampire's heart skipped a beat every time he saw her smile cause it was so rare to see. Kahn nuzzled his cheek to hers lovingly, much the same as her, the Vampire rarely was emotional either. A serious look normally graced his dark features and under their soldiers' guises the 2 would hunt the hated Lycan. But the hunt was finished for the night and now it was just themselves, the lovers...

Selene leaned into Kahn's embrace as thunder cracked through the sky loudly and rain beat against the large panes of glass in her chamber windows but little did the Vampiress care. She captured his lips with hers temptingly, Kahn more then willing to oblige, everything miles away right now, even Selene's never-ending goal for vengeance on the Lycan horde.

The Vampiress nipped his bottom lip gently with her fangs, staining them bright crimson as they lengthened from the rush and her eyes flashed the icy blue that signalled emotional and physical excitement in her kind. Kahn hissed slightly in pleasure as his own chocolate orbs were now the perpetual blue, barely a word was exchanged between Selene or Kahn, cause they didn't need them. They were friends long before they were lovers so little ever really needed to be said at times that they didn't figure out off each other already.

Selene lapped at the blood that flowed from the playful bite, if you could describe her as playful, Kahn pulling her up against him, his manhood already straining against his leather pants, aching to fill her. Selene stared at him with lust-ridden eyes as he joined his mouth over hers, licking his own blood off her fangs and tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of her mouth and plunder the pliant depths, tasting and nipping lovingly. Selene just as passionate in his embrace as she crushed her bruised lips against his and deepened the hungry kiss when Kahn gripped her toned ass firmly as the Vampire pushed her down on the Vampiress's bed, the marshmallow-like mattress greeting them on the way down, silken sheets crinkling beneath the pair. Both sets of ice blue eyes stared at each other for one heady second but that was soon lost as Kahn resting his weight above his lover, trailing soft but needy kisses down Selene's silken neck that was the color of porcelain, like a doll she was. But a deadly doll and one Kahn loved dearly. She was his Moon Goddess and every night he would come to worship her glowing white form. Selene gasped slightly but in painful bliss as Kahn sunk his fangs into her ivory neck, flicking his tongue across the open wound teasingly, eliciting a hiss of excitement from his lover, running his fangs along her neck reverently before coming back to the gentle bite and pressing a kiss to the wound.

Trailing yet more butterfly kisses down her throat, along her jaw and finally back to her lips. Selene joining him in another kiss, licking her own blood off his lips before their lips locked again, while Kahn was busy with her clothes, never once breaking from those sweet lips, the male Vampire expertly unfastened the armoured corset she wore, the Celtic patterns catching in the stormy light of the night. Her eyes a fiery blue to match his yet still, Selene's body aching for his own as she reached for his own hunting leathers, unzipping the fly as his member strained harshly for freedom, bulging against her hand as she brushed against it through the material, eliciting a moan from the male Vampire. The Vampiress tugged on his pants and he broke their steamy kiss to help her with them in sliding them off all the while finally working her corset free and tossed it by the pile of her boots and duster from earlier, his pants quickly following. Kahn left in his boxers and black shirt, his boots long gone in the pile with his lovers.

He dove in for another kiss from her, Selene's fangs scraping against his own, her hips grinding against his eagerly, teasing his quickly swelling manhood; a wicked grin playing across her face as Kahn groaned in anticipation. The Vampire working her out of her leather cat suit that was like a second skin, pulling the material from her supple flesh; thunder crashing outside once more as the rain continued to pound the windows to her chambers. Stealing another hungry kiss from his lover, Kahn breathed her intoxicating scent in, not needing a Lycan's nose to smell the sweet, enticing scent that heralds her presence. He quickly worked to get her soft, black underwear off her and down her hips, Selene hissing pleasurably as he kissed his way down her hip with the material, planting kisses down her long, slender leg and even her graceful foot, his breath tickling her toes as the fabric hit the floor by her bed.

The Vampiress loved him all the more for the way he was took such care with her. Amongst her few lovers, none had been this way, before it was a frenzied need, a release from the war they fight night-by-night and quickly put aside, Selene was far from a Vampiress that slept around, but the need to couple can be quite hard to ignore sometimes, especially in her previously lone wolf, lifestyle. But this was different... Kahn brought out things she hadn't had since she was mortal and loved her all the more. It was her heart she gave him in return, something many a male in the Coven would fight claw and fang for just as willingly as her body. Like Ordoghaz's Regent for example, but that pathetic Vampire was far from Selene's mind at this point, like pretty much everything else. Kraven would just have to get it through his pampered boy head of his that she wanted nothing to do with the little, prissy bureaucrat.

Those thoughts quickly left her head as Kahn's full lips found her left breast, teasing the dusky nipple till it almost stood to attention. Selene's back arching as he nipped it gently, making her yelp in surprise but pleasure was etched on her face as gave her other the same attention. Onward Kahn travelled, kissing his way down her toned stomach, not allowing her to do more then to lay there and be loved. Planting more soft kisses down her belly, teasingly avoiding her opening which earned him a whimper from his Vampiress but quickly quieting her when he tickled her inner thigh with a kiss before running his tongue along her slick womanhood. Which promptly caused Selene to buck against him almost, urging him on, one pale hand wrapped around the silk sheets, jagged moonlight bathing her angelic form in it's luminescence. Kahn almost grinned burying his tongue in her fully, fangs gently teasing her outer flesh, sending waves of electricity through Selene's body. Leaving her shaking in pleasure, teetering close to her edge but she needed him, needed completion as she rocked her hips to his ministrations.

She hissed lustily, Kahn's lips leaving her pulsing womanhood and trailing another line of kisses all the back up to her jaw, nuzzling her pale cheek as she ground her hips up against his once more, her eyes pleading for him. Kahn finally granting his lover's wish as she ripped his boxers away, trailing her sharp nails along his exposed member, sending shivers up his body as she whimpered for him. Selene having helped him shed his shirt long before as he rested one hand against the headboard of her Victorian bed, placing his knees between her spread legs. Kahn pulled her right leg up to rest against his side by his hip as he stopped to gaze at her for a split second, swollen and erect member poised against her wet opening. At first it was rough on Selene cause he was so big, when they first made love, but her body had quickly adjusted to his size. Selene's hungry eyes met his as he eased into her.

A sharp intake of breath from pain and pleasure left Selene's lips as her hips met his, taking the length of him all the way in completely till his balls touched her stomach almost. Meeting her lovers lips as he thrust into her slowly,his other hand gripping her left hip and nails digging in to hold her to him, setting a gentle pace at first. That never lasted very long between them... Selene's nails raked his back, leaving trails in their wake but that only urged Kahn on, her fangs grazing his chest and kissing the muscular flesh, moving her hips with his. She brought her lips to his again, their pace becoming more frenzied as Kahn felt his build up,fire building in the pit of Selene's stomach with each thrust of her lover, bucking against him, coming to the very edge and teetering upon release.

The Vampiress felt her climax building. Kahn whispering, "I love you," in her ear as his free hand braced himself against her bed's headboard, the bed itself knocking against the wall from their combined immortal passions. Loud enough between their pleasurable noises to earn a rap on Selene's chamber doors and a muffled voice telling them to keep it down, obviously one of the dumber Coven members that skulked around. Death Dealers had more respect then that. Decadent fools was the general Death Dealer opinion of the aristocratic fops. Like they had much room to talk with the general sex and blood orgies they carried out nightly. Kahn hissing out as his lips left his lover's pale neck."Oye, fuck you mate and mind your business."It grew silent on the other side of the doors and Selene smirked. Her lips found his again as her nails dug into his back,savoring each thrust Kahn made into her as her hips kept in time with her his as they ascended the heights of passion together. His grip on her hips tightening painfully but only added fuel to the fire burning between them.

Selene gasped,allowing herself to call out his name, meeting his violent thrust, her hips were covered in red welts from her lover's claws but little did she care as she met her climax head on. Kahn grunting as she milked him, clamped around his manhood relentlessly but only served to stoke his own climax as he felt fangs sink into his neck and hissed in pure pleasure. Selene drinking from him deeply, waves of the purest pleasure a Vampire can recieve washed over the Vampiress, leaving her shaking and stars in her beautiful icy eyes. Kahn pushed into her as far as he could go, emptying himself completely inside his lover. The African Vampire joining Selene in the bond, finally marking each other as he sunk his own deadly fangs into the tender flesh of her neck, drinking from her as his body trembled from the intensity of his own peak. Selene and Kahn wrapped in the blood lovers' embrace, completing their bond. Her blood was like liquid fire to him as they claimed each other for mates.

Her body feeling euphoric as waves of pleasure continued to crash against her like an ocean during a storm. Selene left trying to catch her breath as her climax finally dissipates, leaving her exhausted but deeply, deeply sated and content. Kahn coming off gradually as well, pulling himself out of her shakily from the utter intensity of his passing climax; he kissed her blood stained lips. Selene meeting his again eagerly, both coated in the others blood now as Kahn eases off of his mate and steals yet another kiss, just as exhausted as her now as they come down from the clouds of heaven together. Kahn kissing each and everyone of her cuts and scratches he left on her naked body, biting the inside of his mouth, the male Vampire let the blood fill his mouth some and gently letting covering each mark with a blood kiss, helping seal them up and heal. Selene smiled as best she could for him, wrapping her body up in his as he brought her against him, to hold as they rested. Kahn letting his cheek rest against hers once more and nuzzling it with the gentlest of touches. Himself languid and at peace beside his new mate.

Lightning flashing in the sky and illuminating their naked bodies entwined together for brief seconds. Love thick in the room and no words were required from either lover, Selene smiling in his embrace,that deeply hidden smile. Finding a peace in her mate's arms that could only rival hunting the filthy Lycans. Quietly she kissed Kahn and slid her hand into his, both their racing hearts slowly calming as she twined their fingers together and brought them to her own heart."You'll have my heart always,"a bit softer cause she was trying to allow herself this, to feel and know that her heart is capable of love once more. Almost nervously but slowly gaining her confidence. Odd for Selene. She smiled at him lovingly for the first time and brought herself up on her elbow, resting her forehead against Kahn's, their fingers still entwined as the male Vampire gave her the most loving smile she'd ever seen. Replying to his own words earlier during their love making.

"I love you too."

Soldiers they were and Death Dealers they would be in the centuries' long war but here in their rooms, away from the rest of the world, for just a second they could be man and woman. Even a Death Dealer can love, no matter how cold their exteriors look. Love can unwind you like that.

--

_Well what do you think? Like it, love it? Let me know, reviews are always welcome dudes! This is just a one-shot, but depending on how well you people review, I might post a few more of these bad boys. Flamers will be fed to my hungry muses, believe me, you don't want that. In the meantime, press that pretty little button below for reviews._

_-VampyricAngel_


End file.
